


another dick joke

by adorkable



Category: John Dies at the End - David Wong
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>бухой Дэйв и как же без смеха во время секса?</p>
            </blockquote>





	another dick joke

**Author's Note:**

> Уне!

Когда мы зашли сюда, мне следовало ожидать какого-то подвоха. Чего угодно. Что двери заблокируют, клуб окажется напичканным смертельными ловушками, или же, что у меня в карманах окажутся подозрительные пакетики с белым порошком (если подумать — то зачем мне это теперь?), следом в клуб завалятся копы, ударят меня в живот, Джона по лицу, а дальше будет долгое и муторное разбирательство. Мне следовало подумать, что бармены будут наливать так мало алкоголя, что тот не будет чувствоваться. Вообще, человеческий мозг можно восславить хотя бы потому что тот способен в критической ситуации придумать миллион и одну плохую мысль, но сработать в лучшую сторону — почти не в силах.  
И у меня, если подумать, критическая ситуация. Ведь Джон дышит мне в шею как будто вот-вот задохнется, я сам чувствую, что ребра обхватывают руки Эдварда-руки-ножницы, мне нечем дышать и больно делать каждую слабую попытку на вдох. Знаете ли вы, какой процент людей умирает во время занятия сексом? Нет? Я не буду говорить, а то некоторых это может отпугнуть даже от минимальных десяти совокуплений в год. Так вот, сейчас, пока пальцы Джона накрывают мой рот, а я, облизывая губы, каждый раз касаюсь этих самых пальцев, как раз в пору подумать, что можно стать частью статистики.  
— Дыши, — просит Джон.  
Хочу пнуть его, желательно, по яйцам. Еще хочется смеяться. Хочется облизать его пальцы, поцеловать его, распасться по полу и просто заснуть. Хочется кончить, продолжить пить и отключиться в полицейской машине. Хочется проснуться с похмельем, зная, что все остальное приснилось и пройти босиком на кухню, в уверенности, что никого кроме меня в доме не будет.  
— Я сказал, дыши, — повторяет. Конечно, а то я не соображаю, что нужно сделать.  
Его пальцы ползут вниз, оставляя за собой тепло, которое по моей коже расходится мгновенно. Дышать мне не хочется, потому что больно. И какого хрена, мы в клубе, я не хочу, но одновременно с этим не могу ничего поделать. Упираюсь ладонями в стену, наклоняю голову, и Джон целует меня в шею, оставляя влажный след. Мне хочется орать, вторая его рука лежит на моей груди без движения.  
— Что ты за ублюдок? — это бесполезно сейчас — спрашивать.  
Мне так хорошо, так жутко и так нужно почувствовать Джона еще ближе, что на всех этих радостях я даже трезвею. Губы все еще со вкусом алкоголя. Пошло оно все, думаю, пошел этот клуб, я, Джон, музыка. Мне ничего не остается, кроме как оттолкнуться от стены и резко поменять нас местами. Нет, я не прижимаю Джона лбом к перегородке между кабинками, обойдется без таких нежностей. Смотрю ему в глаза... И резко отпускает. Пальцами жёстко накрываю его рот, все равно чувствую улыбку, даже так.  
— Бл-не, ты, псти, эй, — говорит Джон.  
— Что? — отнимаю руку.  
— Ублюдок тут не я, — и он целует меня. Целует так странно, что я снова становлюсь пьяным, секунду за секундой, пока не начинаю стонать в голос, и тогда Джон старается не заржать, его выдохи и слова ощущаются невозможным жаром огня на коже. — Нам нужно домой, срочно домой.  
— Нет, не нужно, — пытаюсь сопротивляться.  
Но мне не хочется делать этого в клубе.  
Утром я планирую встать с головной болью и выпить заслуженный стакан холодной и невкусной воды. Босиком дойдя до кухни.  
Но мое желание несколько видоизменится, да? Я буду уверен, что не один в доме, не один в спальне и совсем не один в кровати. Потому что долгий опыт лет научил меня — Джон любит обниматься.  
Мне просто придется смириться.  
И заплатить за такси.


End file.
